Trick Blue
by Orangen
Summary: Oneshot. Nami and Cody talk about Trick Blue flowers. Mainly a little NamiCody with very mild GustafaNami and GustafaJill, if you squint at it.


_Disclaimer_: Harvest Moon is not mine. If only…

_Author's Note_: Uh, because there aren't very many fics about Nami, and even less about Cody… And since I like the pairing and wish AnWL would give them just one or two more cutscenes. Hence, this spawned.

**Trick Blue**

Nami leaned against a tree near Turtle Swamp, the orange leaves lazily falling around her. Fall was actually her favorite time of the year. It wasn't excessively bright or sunny, or too cold either.

And hey, if she _had_ to get out of the Inner Inn, it was nice to look at the pond at this time of the year. Trick Blues sprouted in the area, and they were one of the few flowers she cared for. Somehow, the two-toned petals appealed to her, as if the flower had two different sides to it.

Pfft. Nami snorted. As if flowers could have personalities. But at least it was something to think about. After all, anything was better than listening to Rock's incessant jabbering.

Nami watched a wrinkled leaf land in the pond. Funny how something like that could turn her thoughts. The slow, carefree movement of the leaf had reminded her of a certain auburn-haired bard.

While she'd never admit it to anyone, especially Gustafa himself, she actually… didn't mind him. His pushy concern didn't bother her as much as it used to, and she almost liked listening to his half-finished songs.

"Almost" was a rather strong word, though. And she had to factor in the fact that, according to Rock (and therefore, probably according to Lumina), Gustafa had admitted to getting attached to the new farmer girl, Jill.

Go figure. Just when she started to not mind someone, he had to have a mind for someone else.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Nami started. Cody, Forget-Me-Not's resident artist, had at some point apparently joined her in gazing at the pond. The large man, while quiet, was another person that Nami "didn't mind." However, his perpetual slump for ideas rather irked the redhead.

"Shouldn't you be working?" she responded suspiciously.

Cody simply shrugged. "Can't think. Sometimes, looking at the pond helps."

"Mmm," Nami droned. That was another thing about Cody—he often spoke in short sentences. "I see."

A few silent moments passed between the two. Nami slouched slightly against the tree. Looking at the pond was rather relaxing… Or at least, it _had_ been.

While she tried not to, she found herself stealing a glance or two at the artist. He had a look of deep concentration on his face, as if he really was trying to come up with something. Nami envied this slightly; she never knew what to do with herself.

"Nami."

Cody spoke again. It was odd for him to start two conversations in such a short period of time.

"Yes?"

"Trick Blues. What do they make you think of?"

"Why?"

"Nami…"

The redhead sighed as she thought. Maybe it was just some quick brainstorm, but maybe it was something serious. She answered cautiously.

"I guess of people."

"How so?"

"You see… Trick Blues are two different colors. People can be like that too. Like you, for example, Cody. You're always wandering around the valley vacantly, scaring people. But when you actually get to work, you… look… well, different."

Nami noticed that artist's lips twitch. What had she said?

"Well, in that case, they remind me of you, too, Nami. Most people don't understand you. They'd take that as an insult, but I know that was a compliment."

"Oh, really?"

Most people would have backed away after the vacant remark, but not Cody. Was he right after all? Did she have two sides, too?

A rare smile then formed on Cody's face. "Thank you, Nami. This conversation was… interesting. I think I've come up with something, too…"

"Hm? What is it?"

He plucked a Trick Blue from its spot neat the pond and extended his hand to her. She took the flower, frowning in curiosity.

"Not much. But something is better than nothing."

Cody turned to leave. Nami wrinkled her nose, wondering why he'd given her the flower, and shook her head. Coincidence. He couldn't know they were her favorites. Unless… Unless they were his favorite, too.

The next few days were, unfortunately, typical. And to Nami, typical meant boring. Rock quipped at lunch one day (as neither of them ever woke up for breakfast) that she looked rather spaced out. Nami snapped at him to mind his own business and left her unfinished food in the kitchen for him to clean up.

Served him right. Thinking about Cody was _not_ spacing out.

Thinking about Cody's sculpture, Nami quickly corrected herself. Just the sculpture.

The next morning, Nami was woken far earlier than she usually got up. Ruby's voice reached Nami's room insistently, despite the fact that she knew the redhead never woke up before 9:00.

"Nami, dear, I found a package outside the inn earlier with your name on it," Ruby commented, seating herself on Nami's bed. "But it didn't have the sender…"

Nami didn't mind Ruby either. While a bit too outgoing on occasion, Nami knew that the innkeeper genuinely cared about her.

Propping herself up on her pillows, Nami took the small package from Ruby and peeled away the brown wrapping paper. Sliding her finger under the top of the box, she popped it open.

"Nami, you look flushed. What is it?"

Nami didn't answer. A small, delicate Trick Blue sculpture lay in the box, apparently carved out of a Moon Ore. She immediately knew who it was from. And for some reason, she suddenly didn't mind waking up so early.


End file.
